Can't Blame A Girl For Trying
by BrokenBook
Summary: You wouldn't expect anything to happen between them. You wouldn't think that they were more than just friends. Maya x Lucas / Laya / Lucaya.
1. Can't Blame A Girl For Trying

Can't Blame A Girl For Trying

Song - Can't Blame a Girl For Trying • Sabrina Carpenter

.•.•.•.

"I like you," there I said it. I just had to tell him. My stupid mouth just had to utter those three words that changed so much in the Riley-Maya friendship world. It wasn't the first time I'd said it either, I'd told him before that, one day on the subway. This was now though, in my bedroom, at near enough midnight, whilst my mom is working at the diner.

But he was Riley's, Lucas would only ever be Riley's, and he could never be mine. That's what made the reality of this situation so complicated. I mentally screamed, frustration over my stupidity getting the better of me and causing me to reflect on my words. There is a million other ways it could have been said, and I didn't use any one of them. He was going to reject me, I just knew it. So why did I have to tell him? I don't know, I just don't know. Though if I'm being completely honest, I saw no point in hiding my feelings if they were constantly on my mind.

Why'd it have to be Lucas? Any other guy and it would have been fine, but it was Lucas. Lucas and his southern charm, swept me off my feet and apparently out of my mind. This is my best friend Lucas, the guy that manages to take me out of my comfort zone every single day. The one person who understands my sarcasm and the real meaning behind them. Maybe that's why I was so excited to tell him how I felt? I mean I've liked him since I first met him, he must have caught on somewhere.

Unfortunately for me that wasn't the case. He just stood there jaw so close to the floor I thought it was broken. Huh, I guess I wasn't as straightforward as I remembered.

"Lucas?" I ask again tentatively, I had to try something. Something that would strike a relation out of him. Something to stop him from looking so shocked. He wasn't replying, and I was getting desperate, I needed to know if he felt the same way. Well no time like the present, I had to move now or I'd risk further embarrassment.u

"May-" Lucas started but it was too late I'd already made my move. I kissed him. Right on the lips. Seconds passed, and I pulled back. Still no response. I knew it was wrong of me to do that but can you blame me? He just stood there in all his Texan glory, confusion etched on his face despite the simple that graced his lips.

Not that I was much better, my cheeks had lit up, red as roses. My hands tried desperately to cover my face from his view. Now that I had at least attempted conveying my feelings, I became embarrassed. Embarrassed that I, Maya Hart, could break my cool over some boy. And a taken one at that.

Oh no.

He was taken. He was Riley's. He was the future husband of her best friend. And I kissed him. I betrayed her trust, betrayed the best friend code that everyone knew but never knew why. Something's were not to be touched like your mums best jewellery or your best friends guy. I broke the boundaries but at least I tried. Tomorrow morning I'm going to come to school with the words betrayer in marker pen stuck to my forehead.

All these thoughts and more rushed through my head as I stood there in just as much shock as Lucas about my actions. Neither of us spoke, we just waited for the other to wash away the awkwardness by saying something, anything.

"Maya," Lucas began once again, "what was that?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I apologised though he probably didn't hear me as my face is still covered by my hands. He moved first, his hands came up to replace mine as he held my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I mean you've got Riley, and you're all happy and stuff. You've got a future all planned. She is perfect for you, crazy but perfect. I'm just Maya, plain old Maya."

"Who said that I had Riley?" He chuckled at my rambling, causing me to blush even more. Our eyes locked the minute he stopped chuckling, he was serious about whatever he was going to say next. His hands dropped and he walked over to my bed and sort of threw himself onto it. "Who said that I even liked Riley like that?!" He practically shouted.

"You don't?" I asked, becoming braver and walking over to him.

"I mean sure we talk a lot but I've never told her once that I was interested in that sort of relationship. She just assumes that because we spend time outside school together that I'm into her." He sat up, grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit down next to him. "We hang out more that I do with Riley, but why am I hers? You obviously like me as much if not more than she does. Plus we've already dated." He adds cheekily, now starting to calm down.

"Lucas, she likes you! She isn't me, she won't move on ever." I state, staring into his eyes, trying oh so desperately to talk sense into him despite my feelings. "Every time you walk past her she looks like a love struck puppy, isn't there anything in her that you like?"

His grip on my hands became tighter, determination in his eyes, and his breathing became slower. I was pretty sure he could hear my heartbeat, with how loud it was pounding in my ears. As much as I was trying to convince him otherwise, I wished he would choose me over Riley. Then it happened, our roles were reversed, he kissed me. It was over too quickly, leaving me wish for more.

"What was that?" I asked, breathless.

"I like you," he confirmed, grinning at me the same way he does everyday. Ever since I've known him I could never decipher the smiles, the smirks or the grins but now I know what they mean and I couldn't have been more stupid. He liked me, not Riley. I shuddered as I always do whenever I saw a challenge from Lucas.* I knew from that moment on our lives would change but for tonight, I couldn't be happier.

.•.•.•.

*the noise Maya makes whenever Lucas doesn't play her game.

A/N: not my first fanfic, but certainly my favourite. Hope you enjoyed my one-shot be on the look out for more GMW fanfic and please follow, fave and review xx


	2. The Kissing Thing

**The Kissing Thing**

.•.•.•.•.

The following morning was one of uncertainty. What do I do? What do we do? Sure we liked each other and we knew it but what were we? Were we going out? or does he want to ask me properly? These were all valid responses when you were in my position.

Suddenly I sat up, the smell of freshly cooked bacon reaching my nostrils. That never happened in my house. I glance at my clock, 6:30 flashed in my face. Too early for my mother to be awake, to late for it to be my dad, yup 12 years too late. "Ugh," I groaned, flopping back on my bed, why'd Ranger Roy have to be so perfect?!

"Mmhmm you can't blame a guy for trying~"

Hold on a minute, was that singing? It was, wasn't it? So Bucky McBoingBoing can sing after all. It was pretty good as well, and totally blackmail worthy. I smirked, now eager to jump out of bed and see Lucas. Glancing down at my clothes, I nearly get changed but stop myself when I realise that Lucas just spent the night here. Giggling, I skip out to the kitchen and leap on Lucas' back, breaking his concentration on the breakfast.

"Hey, Cowboy," I grin, giddy over the fact the he was now mine, whether it was official or not.

"What's shakin' bacon?" He replied, though it wasn't a question, gesturing to the nearly plated breakfast.

I giggled again, which was completely out of character for me, and sat down at the small two person table that sat in the worn kitchen my mother owned. "What's for breakfast?" I asked despite being able to see the food cooking.

"Fried eggs, bacon, and toast for three," Lucas answered, knowing that I would be grateful he prepared something for my mother when she woke up. And I was, hardly anyone that ever came over would think of my mother, not Riley, not Farkle, and not even Cory and Topanga would remember that I wasn't the only person in the house. But he did, every single time he slept over on a school night breakfast would be ready before either of us woke up. And I loved him for it.

Breakfast passed. We ate holding hands and shared the washing up once we were done. Then it was time to go to school and as glad as I was to be with Lucas, I couldn't help but want to just stay home and enjoy it before facing Riley, and more importantly Mr. Matthews.

"What do we do?" I asked the most important question on my mind, after we both had finished getting changed in silence.

"I don't know, do you want to tell them?" He told me, grabbing his shoes from by the door and tying his laces. Lucas always left a few clothes here just in case he stayed over, like he did last night. He's been coming over for months now, whenever one of us had a problem or were lonely in a house by ourselves. Similarly, I had a few outfits round his, though mine were hidden under his bed in case his mother found them.

"Tell them what?" I asked, needing the confirmation of what we were.

"That we're, you know, together," he blushed, grabbing my hand as I finished tying my trainers.

"I don't know," I repeated his words, "why don't we just be us and see what happens?"

"I've got a better idea," he stated, letting go of my hand to jog over to the kitchen. He returned a minute later marker in hand. I could tell where he was going.

"We need to write a flaw," I told him, grabbing the marker. On his forehead I wrote "LOVE" something as simple as that would leave people questioning his reasons behind it. Not many people would view it as a flaw but I could think of one person where his love would be a bad thing. That was for Riley.

I passed him the marker, "betrayal, please," I pleaded, I needed that to be what was on my head. I needed Riley to know that I knew my flaw but couldn't help it.

"Are you sure?" When he looked at me with that passion in his eyes at the moment I began to doubt myself but I had to do this. For Riley. Always for Riley.

Then we left, we were too late to go to Riley's first, so we walked slowly to school. Trying to keep the peacefulness in our minds when we knew that the minute we stepped through the doors at school every one would know about us.

"Hey, Lucas?" I whispered, nervousness seeping into my voice. We were nearing the school and I could see a few stray students running to school before the bell went. We were not one of those children and I wanted to make sure we were as late as we could possibly be. "Can we slow down a bit?"

"Okay," he spoke, his voice alone calmed me down enough to stop my legs from wobbling as we walked. I glanced over at him and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused, "did I forget to brush my hair or something?"

"No, I was just wondering how someone so down to earth as you could be nervous?" He chucked, causing a glare from my direction. I stopped him in his path.

"If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, that I was nervous or anything other than calm you better be sorry to be my boyfriend." I told him, pulling at his shirt so he was my height. Oh boy. I had said it I said the 'B' word, it's not even been twenty-four hours and I'd already confirmed our status.

"Yes ma'am," he said pecking my lips, as our faces were already so close together. A blush rose on my cheeks, I was still fairly new to the whole kissing thing, especially with Lucas.

.•.•.•.•.

**A/N: what'd you think? Be sure to let me know, always looking for ways to improve. Don't care if it's hate just tell the public what you think and I'll take it into account. **  
><strong>Also if you want me to write a story as dedicated it to you be sure to comment and PM to ensure I get the message x<strong>

**Quote #1 "I will break you." -Maya **


	3. Breaking The Best-Friend

Breaking The Best-Friend

We walked into class, Mr. Matthews was stood droning on about a play by William Shakespeare, by the door. He turned around obviously expecting us, the look of surprise, confusion and lastly understanding passed over his face upon noticing our foreheads.

"Take a seat," he told us moving out of our way, "I'm keeping you two in over break, so don't expect to be off the hook for being late."

We guessed as much would happen, but we sort of thought he'd call us out in front of the class. As we walked to our seat neither of us dared to look at Riley or Farkle as they saw our notes. We just sat down and waited for Cory to continue on with his lesson.

"As I was saying, Shakespeare perfectly demonstrated the effect of unrequited love in his play 'Twelfth Night', by using Viola to become someone she wasn't, in this case Cesario, this meant that Orisno wouldn't even consider her as a possible wife because she pretending to be her brother." He continued, pointedly looking at me. "She then fell for Orisno, but couldn't express her feelings because she was a boy and she knew that he was already in love with Olivia."

I don't know how he did it but every one of his lessons had an underlying meaning to them. I knew that I was Viola, and I pretended to not like Lucas, who was Orisno, as I thought he liked Riley, which is Olivia. I was living a Shakespeare play. I understood what Mr. Matthews was trying to say, but I wasn't sure the rest of the class did.

Cory saw that and moved on, "like many of Shakespeare's plays we see love, heartbreak and betrayal throughout the storyline. Another one is 'Romeo and Juliet' who were willing to kill themselves because people didn't approve of their love. And just like them we shouldn't be afraid to take risks for love, though maybe stay away from the killing yourself part. Your parents would kill me." He ended, just before the bell rang signalling break.

Everyone stood up, collecting their textbooks, and filing out the classroom, leaving just me, Lucas and Mr. Matthews. I felt Lucas' hand on my arm and I covered it with mine to tell him that I wasn't nervous anymore.

"So then, Maya and Lucas? What happened?" Cory asked, wondering where to begin as he stood in front of us.

"Me and Lucas are together," I stated, there was no point beating round the bush, he already knew anyway. "You understand the forehead process, that's all there is to it. And by the way, Sir, I wouldn't be surprised if Riley didn't turn up next lesson."

"I know." He sighed, sitting down at his own desk. "This is all your fault Lucas!" He called out still staring at his work.

"With all due respect sir," Lucas began, gripping my hand now that we were alone enough. "You can't help who you fall for, just how hard you hit the ground."

Once again his perfectness shone through, it annoyed me to no end that I knew I could never as perfect as he was. He could talk as though he was reciting poetry, he could cook and he happened to love me. That sounded like perfection to me. With that we were dismissed and out into the awkward company of Riley and Farkle who were stood just outside the door.

"Who?" Riley asked us, as soon as we stepped through the doorway. Not why? Not when? But who. It had to be who. We knew she would ask us who kissed who eventually but we didn't think it would be so soon.

"Who did you betray?" The innocent confusion etched on her face broke my heart for her even more. She wasn't asking about the kiss, or should I say kisses, she was asking about the word on my forehead.

"The most amazing person in the world." I spoke, images of destruction of our friendship flashed before my eyes and the millions of ways Riley could react to the news. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek as the impact of what I'd done hit me hard. How could I possibly have done this to her? she was too young to be experiencing heartbreak, least of all when I'm the cause. I knew how much she loved Lucas yet I still when with my heart not my head ad betrayed her. Lucas saw my tears and wrapped his arms around my shoulders so I could cry into him.

"It's okay," he whispered, I could here Riley repeat him, but I wasn't paying any attention to that. Just focusing on the way his shirt still smelt of my house, the feint cigarette smoke from a previous boyfriend of my mothers and the one expensive perfume of mine that I only wear when it's a special occasion.

"Do you know what it means?" I could hear Riley ask Farkle, from his face earlier it was clear he did.

"Don't tell her," Lucas tells him, not letting Farkle's adoration of the two girls get the better of him.

"Oh so you know as well?!" Riley exclaims clearly getting frustrated about being left out of the group. Truth was, Riley didn't know because she was involved, from outside of us three it was obvious, but when you're blinded by love you tend to forget about things beyond your own bubble. And to Riley she was blinded by Lucas, blinded be his utter perfection in her eyes. She didn't notice Lucas' forehead, she didn't catch on like so many of the student who we had come in contact with had down. She didn't see why both of us chose this day to write on our foreheads, she couldn't tell it was because they were connected. I didn't know how to say it, so I didn't.

My tears had dried up and before we knew it the warning bell went and we all scattered to our separate maths classes. Well I did, they all took AP maths being as they were smarter than me. No doubt Riley was grilling Lucas and Farkle about spilling my secret. Not even taking note of Lucas' own message. I just hope my boyfriend had enough sense in him to leave Riley to me.

After maths, came science. Finally, a class I can actually enjoy. Well some of the time. I was only really good at chemistry, and chemistry meant making things explode. It also meant my only class with only Lucas. Riley and Farkle were once again in AP science. This came in handy on Friday morning when we had science first because it meant that Lucas could come into school with me and no one would know. It also meant a time to be his girlfriend, I could relax in science knowing Riley was no where near us. It's not that I didn't want to tell her, I did it's just that I couldn't without hurting her.

**A/N: thing are heating up in GMW aren't they? I think this chapters is a bit rushed. Tell me what you think xx **

**Fact #1 : did you know that Peyton Meyer (Lucas) was actually born on November 24th 1998? Did you also know that Sabrina Carpenter (Maya) was born on May 11th 1999? Meaning in reality they are both 15 but Rowan Blanchard (Riley) is really 13, that's an age gap...**


	4. Science Trouble

Science Trouble

.•.•.•.•.

"Now does anyone remember the equation for photosynthesis?" Mr. Brodurn asked our biology class. Now, biology was not a class which appealed to me but at the same time it wasn't boring unlike this semesters substitute teacher, Mr. Brodurn. He was a nice guy and all, but he wasn't enthusiastic about his job, the opposite of teachers such as Mr. Matthews or the theatrical teachers. That meant lessons today were going to be filled with other students talking so loud it gave me a headache, whilst I try to look interested just so I get a good report. When in reality I am talking to the person on my right, which just so happened to be Lucas.

Of course, everyone had already been through this last semester, and no one was paying attention. Most recap lessons Mr. Brodurn just sat on his computer, googling who knows what, and leaves us to talk. But today for some reason he was making an effort, every time I opened my mouth to talk to Lucas about what happened during math class, he would glare at me. I couldn't speak and neither could the rest of the class.

Then I found out why. Mrs. Clements, the vice principal was wondering around the science labs, most likely checking the progress of the classes. That however meant all of the teachers were on full alert of when she stepped into the room because their job was in the line. Our class however, paid no mind to Mrs. Clements, we were all bored out of our minds with photosynthesis and thus didn't respond to Mr. Brodurn's printing o answer the questions. And instead returned to talking to each other, whilst he stood there sweating in his three piece tweed suit.

"So Lucas," I spoke, eventually getting round to talking without being glared at. "How'd it go?"

"Relax Clutterbucket," Lucas muttered, placing his hand on my leg to comfort me. "Riley went home."

"She what?!" I exclaimed, shock evident in my voice. I should have thought that one through though, as I soon realised that the whole class was staring at me, including the vice principal.

"Ms Hart!" Mrs Clements sternly called, she looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "I'll see you in detention after school!"

Another detention was nothing to be ashamed of, but it did mean that I couldn't spend any time with Lucas or straighten things out with Riley. "Mrs Clements, you don't understand. I have plans today." I told her, standing up out of my chair and knocking it over int he process, it had to be today that I got into trouble, why couldn't it have been tomorrow?

"Well I'm sure that whatever plans you have today can wait until tomorrow. End of discussion." She replied, Mr Brodurn nodded his head in agreement. "And don't think I won't remember this."

Well there goes that plan. "Fine," I muttered, crouching down to pick up my chair, before I reseated myself and sighed in annoyance.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Brodurn, I'll be writing up your report this afternoon." Mrs Clements finalised, turning around and scuttled out the door. As soon as the door shut behind her, the class was rolling with laughter, she always made us laugh at her. That was probably down to her overly curled 80's hair or maybe it was the shoulder pads? Either way we all new that Mrs Clements lived in the past and we would take any opportunity to laugh about it, especially with a teacher like Mr Brodurn.

"She what?" I whispered to Lucas once re lighter had died down, there was only five minutes of lesson left and I wasn't going to spend it learning.

"She left," it took him a minute to reply, but he eventually calmed down himself and managed to answer me. "Farkle mentioned something about, 'secrets' to her and she ran off."

If it was secrets that made her run, then there is no way she's come near me again. I had too many secrets to count, too many memories. But this was one secret that I found myself dying to shout to the world. One thing that mattered most to me, one secret I can't hold in. And I knew that she'd new to hear it from me not from anyone else.

"We have to tell her," I mumbled, realisation washing over me as I turned to Lucas. "I have to tell her."

"Okay," he replied, simply, that's who he was he didn't question, even if he didn't know why, he always understood that I needed to do things my own way. "Just give her time."

And yet he still knew exactly what to say, he knew that I would just rush into telling her everything, and he knew it would be too much to handle. And I loved him for that.

.•.•.•.•.

**A/N: yay another chapter complete, though it's a short one. Woah a whole week has gone by and I didn't realise... **

**I update every Sunday and I hope to be seeing more from you lovely readers xx**

**Replies to reviews:**

Nov 28 c3 Guest  
>Haha Sabrina Carpenter has the same birthday as me!<p>

**_Ha! I'm ten days older than both of you! Hehe XD_**

Nov 27 c3 Guest  
>Awe so cute I love Maya and Lucas tho they will never be a couple but anyway keep on writing ur great at it and please continue this story<p>

**_Aww thanks so much I really enjoy writing for Lucaya x_**

Nov 23 c3 4Jemmie  
>Yup, they're heating up. He age gap thing is actually reminding me of Divergent. I think that this is another reason why Laya would be better - the producers should refrain from making a thirteen year old kiss a fifteen year old guy for a show, haha<p>

**_I know the age gap is just... Wrong for someone so young._**

Nov 23 c3 Guest  
>Rowan is 13 now haha<p>

**_Oh right thanks x_**

Nov 23 c3 Guest  
>Amazing job<p>

_**Thanks so much x**_

Nov 23 c2Jemmie  
>I would just try to make Maya seem as in character as possible. As for your storywriting, it's great. Much better than some nowadays. The flaw idea was really creative, I definitely liked it. Maybe you can make the thoughts in italics, so it is clearer. Continue soon, I followed! I usually do not favorite a story unless it is complete.<p>

I would like to suggest a one shot where, I dunno, Rucas is happy together but then Maya starts going out with "The Rebel" (Girl Meets Friendship) and Lucas starts to get jealous. So basically, Lucas is in love with Maya but cares a lot for Riley all the same.

**_Definitely using that story idea, should be up soon enough x_**

Nov 23 c2 Guest  
>Hey! I like the story, but I can't help but notice a few british slang words, and it just seems off as GMW is set in the US. Do continue to write this though! :)<p>

**_Oh, is there slang? Sorry if there is, can you point out where they are? Thanks x_**

Nov 23 c2phuong1317  
>I like this story I am team Maya and Lucas they have more chemistry I like the part where technically Maya did first date Lucas<p>

**_Lucaya all the way XD and yeah technically he is Maya's yet then again he's Riley's in the show so it's a bit confusing..._**

Nov 22 c2 Guest  
>I love it it is amazing update soon<p>

**_Thanks so much, I appreciate it x_**

Nov 22 c1 Codymitchell1

Real cute

**_I'm taking that as a good thing..._**

Nov 22 c1 Nat  
>I love it so much!<p>

**_Yay, that makes me happy x_**

Nov 22 c1 Guest  
>Great story, love it very creative<p>

**_Thanks, I try x_**


	5. Detention Fiasco

Detention Fiasco

.•.•.•.•.

"Okay so let's go over the game plan," I began pacing in the small classroom opposite the Vice Principals office, my hand slammed down on the blackboard, pointing at the expertly drawn map of the school, if I do say so myself. Lucas was sat in the middle at the front of the classroom, listening to me with that smirk he always wore around me on his face. "This is the cafeteria and from there is the air vents, the air vent can lead us directly to the front doors and past the front doors is freedom!"

"Sounds great and all but..." Lucas began, glancing towards to clock that hung above the door. "Right now, it's 4:02 which means we've only got thirteen minutes left before we can leave."

"You ruined my plan!" I whined, crossing my arms and pouting. I wasn't really that upset I just wanted to pass the time and get out of the way of Mrs Clements. I then proceeded to grab the chalk once again and cross through the giant map that I had spent ages sketching, I hated it when I saw my drawing get trashed, there have been plenty of times when I've had to give up on a piece and start again but I didn't ever get rid of them, no they were all neatly placed in my failure folder. The failure folder became a habit of mine that I referred to when I was feeling down, though looking back maybe I should have named it the depressing folder. I always look at a blank canvas as a life waiting to be illustrated, my life was currently a bright red love heart with occasional black lines crossing through it, they were the 'life outside of Lucas' lines and try as they may, a new love always overpowers outside problems. Speaking of new love.

"Well I'm sure I can do something to cheer you up." Lucas responded into my ear, placing his hands upon my waist and pulling me back to him. I hadn't notice him come up behind me, too lost in my own thoughts to realise. That was always my downfall I suppose. Coming from a broken family, you would expect me to always be on the watch for harm or situations that could lead to harm. But I couldn't help but have a little faith that everyday would be something different. And finally with Lucas here I can relax with just have faith that everything will be alright. I leant into him, a smile gracing my lips, immediately brightening my day with just being able to be near him.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, twisting in his arms, to face him full on. I could see the way his eyes sparkled now that we were closer, his green eyes staring straight into mine. They flickered to my lips, mine followed suit, and slowly we both leant in. His lips felt like clouds or like marshmallows and I melted into his lips, my own arms coming up to encircle his neck as we walked backwards towards the wall next to the blackboard behind me. Pulling back slightly, "we're going to get caught," I told him as he began to kiss his way down my jaw.

"I don't care," he mumbled, as he lifted my legs up to hook around his waist. I tilted my head back, as he continued, all of the doors in the classroom were open, though apart from the classroom lights the hall was filled with darkness. With that little reassurance that there wouldn't be anyone here, I relaxed slightly into Lucas. That second, his lips found mine again, perfectly moulding against my own as we tugged at each other's hair. From the corner of my eye I could see the hall light being turned on, but I didn't pay any mind to it. That was however until a scream erupted out of someone's mouth.

"Told you," I whispered to Lucas, breaking from him as he let me down. Thankfully his back was to the girl stood in front of us, it was no question that if she found out I was making out with Lucas Friar, it would have spread around school by tomorrow morning. "Stay here," I told him, walking towards the girl.

"Maya?" The girl asked, unsure, she wasn't one of the girls in any of my classes but I think she took AP maths with Riley, and if I remembered correctly this was the girl that she sat next to. Carrie, I think her name was. "What are you doing?!"

"Enjoying detention," I stated, clearly I had been kissing Lucas but she don't have to know that I was here making out with the one person that Riley must have been obsessing over in maths for weeks on end, and Carrie knew that.

"That looked like more than 'enjoying detention' to me," she muttered, I could tell why Riley sat next to her, she seemed like a shy girl and Riley always tries to help everyone that she can. With Riley's craziness and Carrie's shyness the two would be normal around each other. "Who is he?"

"My boyfriend," I told her, not that it answered her real question. Riley couldn't know yet, it would hurt too much. And she certainly wasn't going to know through Carrie.

"Oh," she replied, blushing furiously as she looked back over to Lucas who was still standing where I left him. I glanced at the clock, 4:14, one minute left, I needed to get rid of her and fast.

"Okay, well I'm just _going_ to sit down then," I told her sitting down behind Lucas' chair. Lucas got the hint, thankfully, Carrie was still at the door at the back of the classroom, meaning that if Lucas walked sort of sideways she still wouldn't see his face. He sat down too, just as Mrs Clements appeared from behind the door at the front of the classroom.

"Okay, you two, I hope you've learned you lesson," she called out, staring at the clipboard in her hand. She didn't notice the fourth person in the room. "You may leave."

We both rushed to grab our bags, Carrie dashed out of the classroom, her sneakers squeaking against the clean school floor. Me and Lucas both breathed a sigh of relief as we exited the school grounds, and became our usual selves, holding hands all the way back to him apartment. The danger of her telling the whole school was still in our minds, but we knew that she would only mention me, Lucas never once showed her his face and that was all that mattered.

.•.•.•.•.

**A/N : sorry for the super short chapter, hope to update more regularly now, and sorry for forgetting last Sunday's update. I'm already writing the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed!**

Reviews:

Dec 7 c4 SabrinaLyn12  
>Its a nice story but I hope you finish it so the story will be completed... by the way I also shipped LucasxMaya they're so sweet even their portrayer : Peyton Meyer and Sabrina Carpenter.<p>

**I hope I get to finish it as well, my history of finishing stories isn't that great. And totally agree with you on LucasxMaya x**

Dec 2 c4 HII  
>Lovvvvvvvvveeeeee thissssssss soooooo muchhhhhhhhh!<p>

**Thankkkkksssss sooooo mucccchhhhhh x**

Dec 1 c4 6ImAliAndImFabulous0218  
>This is absolutely amazing :D If you have other stories up, I'm probably going to read them :))<p>

**Yay thanks, feel free to request your own story, first come, first served x**

Nov 30 c4 Guest  
>It's soo great! And I love the idea of Maya dating the Rebel and Lucas getting jealous, lol ;)<p>

**Already written that one don't forget to read "The Rebel Jealousy" on my profile x**

Nov 30 c4 Amanda  
>i like c2Jemmies idea a lot plz do that and really good story disney channel should really put this as an episode for season 2 or 3<p>

**Yeah me too, that would be amazing but if girl meets friendship is anything to go by then they won't x**


End file.
